


All's well that ends well to end up with you

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sam gives Deckard the talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: In which Deckard has to answer some uncomfortable questions





	All's well that ends well to end up with you

"So you put my dad in the hospital."

Deckard freezes mid wipe of the dishes, but with trained ease, sets it down before he can give in to his more defensive instincts and do something stupid. Like throwing said dish at Sam Hobbs. He had hoped to finish cleaning up to make good time leaving for the airport. Hattie had squeezed out a good 36 hours of downtime between their last job and their next, teasing him only minimally about how he was about to call Hobbs for a booty call even before their plane took off from the runway in Tangiers.

"Yes, I did." He folds the cloth, tucking it back into the perch. Steeling himself, he turned to face her. Deckard can't pretend that he hasn't been scared of this moment. Sam's opinions of him will matter in the long run - if there is a long run to be had, and the unrelentingly stony gaze in her eyes sits heavy on him when he meets it.

Sam tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, climbing onto the barstool at the kitchen island. She folds her arms. The stern resemblance between her and her father then makes something fond curl deep in his chest. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"Yes, it wasn't."

"Are you going to do that again?"

Deckard looks away, focusing on a spot of sunlight on the kitchen floor. Would he try to hurt Hobbs again? He's still very much a free agent and Lord knows what sort of clients may come his way in the future. This unspoken, unnamed thing between them could be detrimental to whatever may come next. Deckard knows that he should have not kissed back that first time, nor the second, or even the third, but he cannot find it within himself to regret anything. So he answers her as honestly as he can. "I don't know."

She ponders the question and he can tell that she was working the matter out in her own way. "He likes you a lot," Sam says eventually. "Don't hurt him."

It hangs in the morning air between them like a soft, falling veil. She means more than physical harm and he hears it in the lilt of her voice. Deckard wants to tell her that there'll be a fat chance of that; that he's too far gone to even consider it, that he thinks that this is more than just a simple schoolboy crush, that this is something he feels like could be more if he allows it to be. "I like him a lot too," He admits with a slow and gentle roll of the words off his tongue. 

"Good. Coz I like you a lot too, whisker face."

Hobbs saunters in, cool and easy, sliding an arm around Deckard's waist and pulling him closer for a languid kiss that has him clinging on by the front of his sweat damp workout gear. He melts into it. Letting the way Hobbs hold him guide the way they fit together. "Really? In front of my salad?" Sam scoffs. They part, turning in sync. Deckard is about to say some vague apology, but the wide smile on her face stays whatever he is about to say.

"I don't understand that reference." Deckard manages instead, only a little breathless when he looks between her and her father.

"You're going to need a crash course on teen speak," Hobbs' laughter is big and loud in the space of the kitchen. He slaps his ass and lets go, moving to the refridgerator. "Blueberry pancakes anyone?"

"Me!" Sam pipes up.

Hobbs smiles, tilting his head at Deckard. He thinks about the fact that he has a rendezvous to make and how Hattie would be none to please if he misses it and the window for their next job. But all that is dredged up is a rising sense of rightness of being. That this, in the Hobbs kitchen, being offered blueberry pancake, is where he needs to be.

"Yeah," He grins. "I think I could do with some."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
